


My Cursed Love

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Everyday Matsukawa waits for the cursed man to bring him flowers.





	My Cursed Love

Matsukawa runs a shop that is not his and waits for the cursed man who brings flowers and a hesitant smile.  A note with the flowers are passed over to Matsukawa, who exchanges a vial, sometimes a box, or a flask.  He grins and he flirts with the cursed man, with his warm eyes and slowly widening smile.

 

“You don’t have to keep doing this.”  The Great King Oikawa Tooru reminds Matsukawa during his monthly visit.  He comes near the end with a worsening frown, creases between his perfect eyebrows.  Matsukawa jokes that he will get wrinkles if he continues frowning like that and sometimes Oikawa plays along, but lately he does not.  They both know Oikawa, who is going on his second century, will never get wrinkles.

 

“It’s not like he’ll be alone if you leave.”  The Former Grand Knight Iwaizumi Hajime says, an echo of a statement he’s made repeatedly.  There’s no hardness in his voice as he stands near Hanamaki Takahiro.  They always come together now, sometimes bumping into Oikawa so it makes like a reunion for the four of them.

 

Matsukawa knows they aren’t being cruel and they are correct.  Matsukawa doesn’t have to keep the shop that isn’t his tidy and running properly.  He doesn’t have to wait around for the cursed man, doesn’t need to continue to make potions and spells.  Each one more complicated than the last.  The little town down the road is well aware of his curse and they love him and would make sure he was properly taken care of.

 

It’s not Matsukawa’s fault Sawamura Daichi is cursed.  That happened many generations ago and had been slumbering in Sawamura’s blood until it was awoken.  The town had taken care of Sawamura for years and they will continue to do so.

 

Matsukawa had lived a fairly nomadic lifestyle before.  His own magic allowed him to travel to far distant places with only a thought.  It had seemed like a waste to stay in one place for too long with that type of gift.  It was how he had met a king, his knight, and a god.  They had all travelled together for years until Matsukawa had stumbled upon a small village.

 

Every inhabitant in the small village was cursed and so the rest of the kingdom had pushed them off into a far off corner and forgotten about them.  It was there Matsukawa had walked into the small shop a short distance away from the small village.  A shop that was built into the side of a hill, where a tree ran thick and true through the center.  A shop that always smelled of the ocean though they were nowhere near salt water.  A shop with trinkets and books, lamps and scrolls.  Everything useless and magical that anyone could ever need.

 

It was run by a man who, of course, had a curse.  A curse that made him forget everything after a week's time.  He lived like this for years, only a week at a time before his memory was wiped clean once again.  He meet each villager, old friends became new.

 

Matsukawa had stayed a week for mere curiosities sake.  The shop owner was not the only cursed person and he made his way through the entire village, learning and gossiping.  Everyone was cursed but by no means did they let that stop them.  He met the handsome shop keeper at the beginning of the week and waited to be forgotten.

 

Except the new week started and Sawamura looked at Matsukawa with recognition.  Brown eyes always filled with so much warmth, an easy smile spreading across his face.  Matsukawa was curious as to why he was not forgotten when people Sawamura had known his entire life were.  He stayed longer than he meant too before a request was sent to him and he travelled a great distance away.

 

But when he returned Sawamura knew him no longer.

 

_ “You must listen to me Issei.” _  His mother had said with no love in her eyes or voice.   _ “You must never love, not anyone or you will be stuck in one place forever.  That is our curse.” _  She left that night and never returned.  Matsukawa never let that bother him though it seemed to break his father's heart.

 

So maybe Matsukawa looked at the small village as fate.  His own family's curse coming alive and wrapping around him.  He thought it would be restricting, to love and be stuck.  He had never known love as a child, had always thought it was useless.  He had never known warmth or care for many years.

 

“Hello Issei.”  Sawamura greeted with an almost shy smile as he walked into the small shop, holding a bouquet of flowers.  Matsukawa smiled from his spot behind the counter, leaned against the warped wooden surface to receive his morning kiss.  A soft thing that lingered for a moment, lips brushing over his with such care he almost had to go into the backroom to take a moment for himself.  Soft brown eyes stared into his, warm and full of love.

 

“Are those for me?”  Matsukawa asked, he always asked even though he knew.

 

“You’re running out of room.”  Sawamura said, looking around at the various plant life.  He always brought flowers though, freshly picked from his own garden.  He forgot many things but not the honest surprise Matsukawa had shown the first time Sawamura had brought him flowers.

 

No one had ever given him anything just because.  Because Sawamura liked seeing Matsukawa happy, because he loved him, because he cared.

 

Matsukawa did not stay because he felt a sense of obligation but because he liked seeing Sawamura happy, because he loved him.


End file.
